


Sleeping Arrangements

by MiraMira



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drabble Sequence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Innuendo, M/M, Propositions, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Two kings, two different first nights of a reign.
Relationships: Athos Dane/Holland Vosijk, Ros Vortalis/Holland Vosijk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laire (laireshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



“This is where the captain of Gorst’s guard slept,” Vortalis says, opening the door on a bedchamber so opulent, Holland would have thought it belonged to Gorst himself. “Does it suit?”

Holland tests the mattress, scowling at how easily it gives way. “A cot in your chamber would be safer.” 

“It needn’t be a cot,” Vortalis says softly, then smiles at Holland’s stare. “I know. You’re not interested. Or interested in mixing duty with pleasure. Just know the offer stands.”

Once he leaves, Holland falls back onto the bed with a groan. Now he _definitely_ won’t be getting any sleep.

~

“So this is your chamber, is it?” Athos asks.

“No,” says Holland. Then, as Athos’s silence shifts from expectant to impatient: “The bed's too soft.”

Athos smirks with a familiarity that would enrage Holland, if that were still an option. “Didn’t seem your style.” He gives a dismissive wave and turns. “Astrid can decide what to do with it. You’ll sleep on the floor beside my bed.” His cold eyes flash. “For the time being.”

Holland’s jaw clenches, briefly. But not briefly enough. Through the pain, he can see Athos beaming.

“Now, then,” the king commands. “Show me my rooms.”


End file.
